Athena Cykes: Ace Attorney
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: The dark age of the law has pretty much ended, but their are still false charges, murders and your favorite attorneys', watch as Athena, Apollo and Phoenix battle in the courtroom to bring the dark age of the law to an end, for good! My AA6 idea, it has a lot of OC's and some character's we all know and love! Ahem romance in later chapters, aka Justicykes, Klema and more!
1. Episode 1: Turnabout Return

**Episode 1: Turnabout Return **

"It's been what? Twelve years?" A mysterious voice said.

"Twelve and a half to be exact, Camilla." Amelie corrected.

"Well, Amelie, I hope you don't care about Mitch anymore."

"H-huh?"

"Goodnight, Amelie Maves."

"Wha- huh?!"

Camilla Turner shot Amelie with a .10 caliber gun, and left her lying dead on the floor of Mitchell Reed's apartment.

**July 20****th**** 9:48 A.M.**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 3**

'Calm your nerves, Athena! You can't look worried in front of Mr. Wright and Apollo… even though it has been seven months since you've stepped foot in a courtroom…'

"Athena!"

"Apollo, Mr. Wright!"

"Are you ready for the trial?" Apollo asked happily.

"Yep! The first one in seven months, but I'm psyched and ready to go!"

"Thatta girl, Athena."

'I almost forgot my own boss was here… *sigh* you're so absent minded, Athena.'

"M-Ms. Cykes…"

I saw a girl with blonde hair down to her waist, a pink shirt, jeans and black high tops, my client, and friend, Erin Heart, a nineteen year old detective.

"Erin! You look much paler than yesterday."

"I-I'm just nervous…"

"Don't worry, Athena will put her heart into defending you!" Apollo said cheerfully.

I flashed a peace sign at Erin, "I promise that I will!"

"Thank you, Ms. Cykes."

'My name is Athena Cykes, I'm a lawyer at the Wright Anything Agency, but don't let the name fool you, it **is **a law agency. I got my first case in several months only yesterday… This is Erin Heart, the defendant and my friend who I met a few months before this… she's a sweetheart and she's the one who set Junie and Apollo up. If she weren't in my life, Junie would have never gotten a boyfriend. Anyways, she's been accused of killing my friend, Amelie Maves. Even though the crime scene was her Cousin Mitchell's house, Erin was arrested… but I'll do everything I can to save her!'

"Will the defense team and the defendant please make their way into the courtroom?"

"Coming, bailiff."

**July 20****th**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 1**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Erin Heart." The judge said nervously and coughed.

"The defense is ready your honor!"

"Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." The newest prosecutor, Melanie Cykes said with a slight smirk.

'Grr, Melanie why did you run off and become a prosecutor?!'

"I became a prosecutor because of Simon."

'Stupid widget's… Stupid idiotic Melanie.'

"_Athena hates Mela-._" Widget tried to blurt out but was stopped by Athena.

"Tch, my little sister won't let her widget speak, huh? How unlike her."

"If you two are ready, prosecution, your opening statement please."

"Gladly, the defendant, Erin Heart was found at her cousin's apartment standing over the victim, Amelie Maves, holding a knife in her hand."

"Melanie, have you already forgotten? The murder weapon was a gu-."

"Athena, you didn't hear about it did you?"

"About what?"

"Ms. Heart used a gun, and a knife."

"W-What?!"

Athena turned to Apollo, "Did you know anything about this, Apollo?"

"N-no! No one told me about this!"

"You're not very helpful."

"Athena, if you and your boyfriend-."

"Apollo is NOT my boyfriend!"

"That's right! We're just partners!"

"Ahem, Prosecutor Cykes, please refrain from blurting out stuff like that in here."

"So sorry, your honor."

'Grr, now she's crossed the line!'

"_Melanie has crossed the line! Officially!_"

"Widget!"

"Ahem, your honor, can I please call my first witness?"

"O-Of course…!"

"I call Mitchell Reed to the stand!"

A young man, who looked about twenty or twenty one took the stand, he had brown hair, black eyes, a black shirt, jeans and black shoes…

"Please state your name and occupation."

"I'm Mitchell Reed, and I'm a forensic scientist."

"Please tell us what you witnessed on the night of the crime."

Witness Testimony

What I Witnessed

"I saw someone leaving my apartment, with a gun in their hand."

"She had long hair like Ms. Heart… but I couldn't see the color clearly."

"I watched the person very closely… after they ran to their car and locked it…"

"… They ran back into my apartment."

"When I walked in there… I saw Ms. Heart standing there over Amelie…"

**End of Testimony**

'Oh no! This is looking bad for my client!'

"Athena, did you hear any discord?"

"Wait…! I think I did!"

Athena pulled up the Mood Matrix, and there was discord in Mitchell's heart, "Already huh?"

"Yep… oh well! Mood Matrix time!"

**Mood Matrix**

"I saw someone leaving my apartment, with a gun in their hand." The yellow icon lit up immediately.

'_The shock icon is lit up. That would be normal_.'

"She had long hair like Ms. Heart… but I couldn't see the color clearly." The blue icon lit up.

'_Fear… I think he's fearing with was Erin and he doesn't want to believe it_.'

"I watched the person very closely… after they ran to their car and locked it…" Nothing lit up… Athena became sort of suspicious.

'_No emotion… I'll keep that in mind_.'

"… They ran back into my apartment." The yellow icon lit up.

'_Shock.'_

"When I walked in there… I saw Ms. Heart standing there over Amelie…" Nothing lit up.

'_Wait, WHAT!? There's nothing lit up here!'_

Athena tapped on what should've been lit up on the fifth statement, "Got it!"

"Mr. Reed, if you really did see the defendant… You should've been shocked by what you saw!"

"B-but I was! I was utterly shocked to see Erin standing over Amelie with that knife!"

"You say that… But your emotions prove otherwise!"

"Gah! I-I…"

"Witness! You are a disgrace to this court!" Melanie yelled at the witness.

"S-Sorry!"

'Please don't use your widget on anyone Mel.'

"Your honor, there is still discord in the witness's heart. I think my little sister should take care of that."

"Does the defense wish to get rid of the discord?"

"Yes I do your honor!"

'Thank you Melanie.'

"Witness, please tell us why you weren't shocked at the scene." Melanie said politely.

Witness Testimony

Why I Wasn't Shocked

"I wasn't shocked because I saw Ms. Heart going over to my apartment on my walk home…"

"I thought she was just going to talk with Amelie, so I didn't worry."

"When I saw the figure leaving my apartment… I couldn't tell if it was Erin or not…"

"But when I saw Erin… I thought someone made her kill Amelie."

**End of Testimony**

'He thought that huh?'

"Athena, I believe you know what to do."

"Yeah, I do Prosecutor Melanie."

**Mood Matrix**

"I wasn't shocked because I saw Ms. Heart going over to my apartment on my walk home…" The green icon lit up.

'_He seems happy… I wonder why…?'_

"I thought she was just going to talk with Amelie, so I didn't worry." Both the green and the red icon lit up.

'_Hmm, he seems mad that Erin was going to talk with Amelie…_'

"When I saw the figure leaving my apartment… I couldn't tell if it was Erin or not…" The red icon lit up.

'_He was mad about not being able to tell if it was Erin or not… I bet it was because he thought it was like a burglar or something._'

"But when I saw Erin… I thought someone made her kill Amelie." Both the red and blue icon lit up.

'_He was mad and sad… but not shocked…? Weird.'_

"Well, Athena, find anything?" Apollo asked.

"He was mad that Erin was going to talk with Amelie…"

She went to the second statement and tapped on the red icon, "Got it!"

Melanie nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Reed, you were upset because Ms. Heart was going to talk with Amelie."

"I was not!"

"Don't fight with my little sister."

"Mr. Reed, you know what Erin was saying, don't you?"

"O-of course not!"

Athena turned to her partner, "Did you're…?"

"Yep."

Melanie did sign language to Athena to explain.

Athena responded back with sign language saying that Apollo is basically a human lie detector with his bracelet.

"Perceive him, Apollo."

"Will do, tiger."

"Mr. Reed, please repeat to the court what you said before, in more detail."

"**I never knew what Erin was going to tell Amelie**. All I knew was that they were talking. Is that all you need to know, I hope it is."

Apollo noticed Mitchell's mouth curve slightly into a frown on his first sentence, "Gotcha!"

"Great job, Apollo!" Athena said happily.

"It's my specialty, what can I say."

"Mr. Justice, can you explain what was wrong with his sentence?"

"Yes I can your honor. Now when he said that he never knew what the defendant was going to tell the victim, his mouth curved slightly into a frown!"

Chatter was heard throughout the courtroom, "Order, order in the court! Mr. Justice does this mean, that he did know what the victim and the defendant were talking about?!"

"Yes it does your honor!"

"Fine, I'll admit it. I knew what they were talking about… Erin was trying to warn Amelie that someone was going to murder her…"

"And she wouldn't believe me!" Erin yelled.

"Ms. Heart, please refrain from yelling in here."

"S-sorry your honor!"

"I believe my little sister and Mr. Justice have opened up something."

"Indeed they have."

"Anyways, I would like to call someone who witnessed the murder, Camilla Turner."

A girl with longish red hair, a white dress pink sandals and a cute bow took the stand, "Witness your name and occupation, please."

"My name is Camilla Turner, and I work alongside Ema Skye and Mitchell Reed in the forensics department."

"Please testify to the court what you saw."

'Oh Ms. Skye, where are you with the murder weapons and the bottle, that nobody has mentioned?!'

Witness Testimony

What I Witnessed

"I'll cut straight to the chase."

"I saw Erin Heart stab the victim with a knife."

"There was blood everywhere."

"That is all I can recall."

**End of Testimony**

"Athena your cross examination, please."

"Yes your honor."

"Tiger, remember to recall the crime scene, do you remember what we saw?"

"Yeah, I do."

Cross Examination

What I Witnessed

"I'll cut straight to the chase."

"I saw Erin Heart stab the victim with a knife."

"There was blood everywhere."

"That is all I can recall."

'_C'mon Athena, just remember, there was barely any blood at the scene._'

"Objection! Witness, there was hardly **any **blood at the scene! So how can you say there was," Athena pointed her finger at the witness, "any blood everywhere?!"

"Aagh!"

"Chock one up for analytical psychology!"

"What did that have to do with analytical psychology?" Apollo asked.

"Don't ask!"

"Anyways…"

"Ms. Turner! Why does your testimony conflict with the real crime scene?!"

"Uhh, well… urk!"

"Good work, Tiger."

'Hmm, if Ms. Turner saw blood everywhere… she would have been there… but Erin told me on the phone yesterday… that when she got there, there was hardly any blood.'

"Athena, you get it right?"

"I-I think…"

"If she saw more blood than Ms. Heart, then don't you find that odd?"

"Y-yeah I do!"

"Ms. Turner, tell me, did you really, see the murder occur?"

"O-Of course I did!"

"I don't believe that, unless… you are the murderer!"

"U-Urk!"

"I think you got it Tiger."

"Your honor, I move to believe that Miss Camilla Turner is the murderer!"

Chatter filled the courtroom and all Athena could hear from them was agreement.

"Order! I will have order!"

"Maybe my little sister isn't so dumb after all."

'_I'm finally getting praise from my sister_.'

"Athena! Apollo! I got the tests back!" Ema said running into the courtroom.

"Ema!"

"I have good news and good news only."

"Well…? Whose prints were on the weapons and bottle?"

"Camilla Turner's prints were on them all."

"Thank you so much Ema!"

Ema smiled at the attorneys', "Well, if I'm no longer needed, I'll be waiting in the gallery for you guys."

Ema left the courtroom, "I see no need to prolong this trial, with the evidence Ms. Skye gave us… I can safely say that Ms. Heart is, **Not Guilty!**"

Confetti went flying around the courtroom and everyone, except for Camilla, was smiling.

"Court is adjourned!"

Athena, Apollo and Erin went out into the lobby, "You did it, Athena!" Erin said with a smile.

"It was nothing honestly."

"Tiger, that was big, for your first trial in several months that is."

"Apollo, Athena, be honest, did you really need the evidence?" Ema asked the two attorneys'.

"Yes with did, Ema! We would've lost without it!" Athena exclaimed happily.

"Apollo, can I speak with you…?" Juniper asked her boyfriend nervously.

"S-Sure Juniper…"

'Oh gosh… this can't be good…'

**July 20****th ****1:57 P.M.**

**Outside the Courthouse**

"Apollo… I'm sorry but we're just not working out… I was never ready for a boyfriend in the first place…"

Apollo pulled her into a hug, "It's okay… I know that Erin made you ask me out…"

She hugged him back, "But we will always be friends, Apollo."

"I know someone better for you."

"Who?"

"You really are as oblivious as Thena said you were."

"Wait are you saying…?"

"Yep! Thena likes you."

Athena walked out with Ema and Melanie, "I'll see you two later!"

Athena waved to the other girls and walked over to Juniper and Apollo.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh I have to go! I was supposed to meet with Hugh, Robin and Myriam right now! Bye Thena, Apollo!"

Juniper ran off and Athena sat next to Apollo on the wall, "Thank for your help at the trial, Apollo."

"You saved us in there, with your mood matrix."

She smiled, "You're the greatest friend a person could have, Apollo."

His bracelet reacted, but he didn't press the matter, "You're a great friend too, Tiger."

'_Discord… Apollo doesn't think of me as a friend…?_'

"Could you repeat that, Apollo?"

"You're a great friend too, Tiger."

"Got it!"

"Got what…?"

"You don't think of me as a friend…"

"Of course I do!"

"I think of you as a friend too."

His bracelet reacted again, "You don't think of me as a friend, do you?"

"Of course I do, Apollo!"

'_Ugh, he saw right through me… I really like him more than a friend but I would never tell him that…'_

"_Athena's hopelessly in love with Apollo!_"

"WIDGET!"

He just laughed, "He needs a mute button."

"_You _need a mute button."

He just laughed, "Juniper and I just broke up…"

"So that's why you're sad!"

"She wasn't ready to date, and she knew you liked me a lot."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah, but I like you too."

"The rule though…"

"As long as we get work done, we'll be fine."

"You're terrible."

"I know."

They saw a certain magician in the distance, "Polly! Athena! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Daddy just proposed to Thalassa!"

"Wait, wait… shouldn't you call Thalassa your mother?"

"Yeah, true, anyways… Polly, guess what's in it for you?!"

"I'm scared to ask…"

"Mommy told me that... you're my half brother!"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Yep!"

"So Mr. Wright is my dad now…?"

Trucy just shrugged, "He just said for you to call him Mr. Wright."

"Well this is good news I guess… right Apollo?"

"I'm not sure…"

Athena just laughed and stood up, "Let's go to Eldoon's we need it."

"I'll get daddy and mommy to come."

"Maybe you should call them mom and dad."

"Fine Polly, dad is paying."

Athena sighed and ran ahead of them to the office.

**A/N: I needed to do this… I feel like this kinda sucked but I tried, and yes, I needed my Justicykes in this XD anyways I hope you enjoyed, I tried my best to make this seem like a game but I probably failed miserably XD. If you like this though… let me know! ~Kirby**


	2. Episode 2: Mysterious Turnabout Start

**Episode 2: The Mysterious Turnabout**

**Date: August 17****th**

**Time: ?**

**Location: ?**

"Summer, you have to listen to me! I didn't do anything to Emily!" Winter Reeves yelled at Summer Black.

"Zip it Winter, Emily told me everything." The slightly older girl replied and started pulling something out of her boot.

"But I swear! It wasn't m- Summer… what the heck are you h-holding?!" Winter exclaimed loudly.

"Something called a knife."

"S-Summer! S-Stop!"

"Not a chance, if you hurt my little sister I hurt you." Summer said raising the knife.

"It wasn't me!"

"Sure it wasn't."

"I swear it wasn't!"

"I can detect lies girly."

"I'm not lying!"

"I can't believe you."

"Summer! No st-." Winter tried to yell but was silenced by her "friends" stab to the heart.

**Date: August 18****th**

**Time: 10:12 A.M.**

**Location: Wright Anything Agency**

'Another wonderful day at the Wright Anything Agency, no disruptions, just planning for the boss's wedding.' Athena thought happily.

"Mommy, daddy, I think your wedding should be outside!"

"I think it should be at a church." Apollo said not looking away from his laptop.

Athena looked away from her laptop and glanced at her co-workers, "What are you doing, Apollo?"

"Just looking for something."

She just shrugged and went back to typing on her laptop.

"Athena, Apollo, we're going out for a bit, okay?" Phoenix said standing up.

"Okay Boss!"

"Okay, Mr. Wright."

Trucy, Thalassa and Phoenix left the office and Athena saved what she was working on, "Apollo, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"I'm really busy tiger."

"Please? It'll help us loosen up."

"Tiger, I'm seriously busy, I'm doing something for one of my friends."

"And I say you're seriously sad."

"Athena, please."

"Apollo, are you still sad about your breakup? It was nothing you know that right?"

"It's not about my breakup with Juniper, it's about Clay… more or less."

She moved over next to him, "Apollo, I know it's been super hard on you, but you have to get over it… I got over Amelie's death, and you should get over Clay's."

He just sighed and looked her in the eyes, "Athena you're lying."

"I'm almost over it."

"Still lying."

"Just shut up and listen to me! It's not good to be like this for so long!"

"Athena, I just need to finish this okay?"

"Apollo, please. It's not good to be alone like this!"

Apollo turned the television on and ignored Athena, "_And in other news, Winter Brabenhime was murder in an alleyway a little ways away from People Park, the accused is Alexa Monroe, the victims enemy._"

"W-WHAT?! REALLY?!" Athena screamed.

"Someone you know…?"

"No. But this was supposed to be a relaxing month ughhh."

"Well anything can happen at the Wright Anything Agency."

"I just really wanted to help the boss plan his wedding."

He just smiled, "You really want to?"

"Yeah! But now I can't, 'cause we're gonna defend Alexa!"

"Atta girl."

"I've always wanted to help someone plan a wedding or a date, but this is more important!"

"Why a date?"

"Just because… I have never been on one…"

"Have you kissed anyone?"

"No…"

"Well I can change that…" He said in a somewhat quiet voice.

"H-huh…? Apoll-."

Apollo pulled Athena into a quick three second kiss, "That changes everything."

"… Thanks… now let's get to the detention center!"

**Date: August 18****th**

**Time: 10:30 A.M.**

**Location: Detention Center**

'I can't think straight now that Apollo kissed me… gah just keep your head up Athena.'

"H-hello?"

"Hello, I'm Apollo Justice and this is my partner Athena Cykes, we heard about your case."

"O-oh…"

"Ahem, sorry about Apollo. We were wondering if you still needed a lawyer."

"Y-yes I do, no one else would take my case and the trial's tomorrow."

'No time, just like normal.'

"We'll take your case, Ms. Monroe."

"R-really?! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome! Apollo and I will do all we can to get you a not guilty verdict!"

Alexa flashed a smile at them, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're very welcome! Now, Apollo, let's go and investigate!"

"As energetic as ever I see."

"We'll be back before visiting hours are up, Ms. Monroe."

"Alright, Ms. Cykes."

**Date: August 18****th**

**Time: 10:45 A.M.**

**Location: Alley way**

"Glimmerous fop, stay away from this crime scene." Ema said in hopes of Klavier going away.

"Nein, Fraulein Detective, I have investigating of my own to do."

"Well, I talked with Mr. Edgeworth and he told me that Athena and Apollo could investigate first, then you."

"Ema! We're here."

"Oh thank goodness! Glimmerous fop, get off this crime scene!"

"Alright, Fraulein Skye." He said walking off.

"That was… easy…" Ema said watching Klavier walk off.

"That really was." Apollo said looking at Ema then at Klavier.

"Ema, can we investigate now?"

"Sure!"

**A/N: And that's the next chapter! Cx sorry guys I'm just busy today so I'll do the investigation tomorrow! Baii! ~Kirby**


End file.
